


holding your hand under sapphire skies

by spartona



Category: WandaVision (TV), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: :), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Wickling - Freeform, two gays watching the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartona/pseuds/spartona
Summary: Billy has a bad day and goes to watch the stars.Teddy, that bastard, joins him.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	holding your hand under sapphire skies

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for this fandom! -throws confetti- 
> 
> i posted the beginning of this on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/spartona_) and, after a tough day, decided to finish and post it. (a lot of this is me exploring the telepathy part of Billy's powers and how they'd affect him. in the comics, it builds a lot on his magic, i feel, and i wanted to explore the other aspects of it! when his telepathy was introduced in WV, i got inspired. that being said, i'm only on the Children's Crusade, so there may be aspects of the comics missing from this fic.) here's my ooc mess and i hope you enjoy! <33
> 
> (title from [welcome to wonderland!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NN6J-aYI0d4))

There comes a point in the night where almost everything is silent.

Specifically, everyone’s thoughts. Despite the years of practice he's had to calm them, they've never really gone. They become static- a constant, thick onslaught. It's something Billy has grown accustomed to, the persistent voices vying for his attention.

At night, most people are asleep. (Cities never truly rest, but if you go to the neighborhoods, away from bustling businesses, you can get pretty damn close.) Their thoughts are soft, calm. Like the steady, slow rock of a boat in a calm sea. It's a trickling stream instead of a heavy downpour. 

So, after a particularly bad day, Billy Kaplan always finds himself running off into the night to a quieter part of the city. To take whatever kind of break he can. He sits on the short wall of the roof of- well, whatever building he’s on. (He’s not really sure.) One leg dangles over the edge, the other pulled up against his chest, foot planted on the concrete wall. His arm rests against his knee, hand dangling.

He prefers the night. But, despite the time of day, one voice is _always_ louder than the others.

He hears the rush of wind under large wings, followed by the thud of feet landing on concrete. He doesn't know how Teddy always knows when he's snuck out- maybe he just knows Billy well enough to see through any facade the magic-user puts up. He likes to think he’s perfected the art of hiding his true emotions, but the fact that Teddy always knows the truth proves him wrong. (Deep down, he knows he’s never been happier to be proven wrong.)

The shapeshifter sits down next to his boyfriend, legs dangling over the edge of the building. There’s a moment of silence, Teddy’s worry probing at the edges of Billy’s mind. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

Teddy hums. The roof they’re on is near the docks, so they’re able to look out on the water. The lights from the city, the stars, the moon, all dance on the smooth waves. The shapeshifter watches the waters for a moment. Billy narrows his eyes at him. “I can _literally_ hear you overthinking.”

“I’m _not_ overthinking _._ ”

“I’m _fine,_ Ted.” Billy defends. Teddy’s skepticism slithers through the magic user’s brain, and he finds himself cracking. Just a little bit. “Things were just— a bit too much today.”

He raises an eyebrow. “It seems like everything’s been a bit too much lately.”

Billy- he didn’t need to be called out like that. He frowns at his boyfriend to get that point across. Teddy just gives him a lopsided smile and shrugs. 

“It’s— whatever. I’ll figure it out.”

_I’ll hide it better._

Teddy narrows his eyes. “I might not be a mind reader, but I know you, and I know when you’re brushing someone off.” He takes Billy’s hand. “Whatever’s going on, I’m here for you.”

Billy’s heart melts— because— well, _fuck_. The corners of his mouth turn upward. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Welcome to Wonderland, I'll be your guide  
>  **Holding your hand under sapphire skies**  
>  Let's go exploring or we could just go for a walk  
> Welcome to Wonderland, where should we go  
> There's a tea party along down the road  
> Make an appearance and maybe they'll sing us a song  
> Dancing through a dream underneath the stars  
> Laughing 'til the morning comes  
> Everyone that leaves has a heavy heart  
> Oh, Wonderland I love


End file.
